Ferb TV
| image = Phineasferbwiththetv.jpg | caption = Phineas and Ferb after showing the many shows they produced. | season = 3 | production = 318b | broadcast = 162 | story = Scott Peterson | ws = Chong Suk Lee Mike Milo | director = Robert F. Hughes | us = TBA | international = February 10, 2012 (Disney Channel Asia) | xd = TBA | pairedwith = "What A Croc!" | arc = | adapt = | dvd = | iTunes = }} Phineas and Ferb create a cable called Ferb TV which features many TV shows that parody real shows. Baljeet stars in a show called Doctor Ninja Baljeet, Buford stars in a cooking show called Your Food Stinks and So Do You and Suzy, Jeremy and Norm appear in a sitcom named That's the Norm. Meap stars in a commercial for Meap's Carbonated Goulash. Roger Doofenshmirtz appears in a show called Katt-Karr. Episode Summary Phineas tells the audience to give their honest opinion before Ferb tells the audience that they know it's a little weird. The scene changes to Channel 2, with a woman on a beach pleading for help. Baljeet then comes over and tells her that he is a doctor and he's single. He kneels by her and asks her what is the problem, she replied that she had sprained her ankle. When Baljeet asked her if she wanted him to have a look at it, she and all the other people on the beach turned into 'alien zombies' and they wanted his brain. He told them that he is using his brain and lifts one of the nearby 'alien zombies', throws it across the beach at four others. He tells the aliens that he is also a ninja, then starts cartwheeling around the beach. The title then shows Doctor ninja Baljeet in color. Channel 3 shows the premiere of The Klimpaloon and Giant floating baby head Hour with special guests: Dave, Jim and the Tri-State weensy jugglers, Dexter Thompson with his chocolate harmonica, the musical band of Bicentennial Crab and (featuring) 6 of 8 original Klimpaloon and Giant floating baby head dancers. The purple curtains then open to reveal a giant cake, which then opens to reveal the Klimpaloon and Giant floating baby head. On Channel 4, a title sequence shows Suzy having a tea party with her toys. Suddenly, a giant robot flies from the sky, which Suzy kicks. Suddenly, the robot's armor comes off to reveal Norm, who starts hopping because of the knock which Suzy gave him. The song then goes on to reveal the title of the show,That's the Norm. ''The episode shows Suzy telling Norm that if he's going to live with her, he can't wander into Jeremy's room, because he may be sent back to space by Jeremy. Norm then tells Suzy that space is cold and unforgiving, like his father. As Jeremy knocks on the door, Suzy tells Norm to hide. Jeremy opens the door and Suzy peers through, saying she is making his a surprise. He asks what the surprise is, and she shows him a huge Norm shaped hole in the wall, saying that she made him a new entrance. He then tells her that she is a handful. She winks at the camera. On Channel 5, a narrator tells the viewers some cooking facts about Buford Van Stomm. When the camera gets too close to Buford, he tells the cameraman to get the camera out of his face. The narrator shen tells the viewers that Buford is 'kinda mean.' The show is called ''Your Cooking STINKS & so do YOU! His guest is André Guilbaud. While the narrator notes some facts about him, André tried some soup, then shouted at a cat. On Channel 6, the show's title is Katt Karr, 'the Inexplicable story of a man who's car, for some reason, looks a lot like a cat.' The main character is Roger Doofenshmirtz, a politician of above average attractiveness. He is hunting down a villain who is dressed like a mouse: Professor Nibbles. The last thing you hear before the channel changes is 'Katt Karr, it's driving away from us,' while the car is driving away from the camera. On Channel 7, Ducky MoMo begins. The narrator tells the children that Ducky MoMo is lost and needs to cross the double-bound river. He asks the kids of they would help Ducky MoMo find the butter-berry bridge. The kids tell Ducky MoMo that the bridge is behind him several times and starting to get annoyed, yet he won't turn around. Back on Channel 2, Dr. Baljeet, along with a woman, is riding on a motorcycle away from a truck of thugs. A draw bridge in front of them suddenly rises, and they go riding up into the air. The thugs then come up to the draw bridge and go riding over the hole, landing on the other side. One of them tells the driver that he is lucky, who replies that he's 'gotta slow down.' You then see Baljeet and the woman hanging from a helicopter. Baljeet tells the woman that he's called doctor'' ninja,' Baljeet, after she gets it wrong. The helicopter then flies away. Back on Channel 3, ''The Klimpaloon and Giant floating baby head Hour shows guests Dave and Jim having a random conversation, while the Tri-State weensy jugglers juggle over them. Back on Channel 4, Suzy gives Norm a make-up and comments that he's much more fun than her other doll. Norm was honored. Jeremy knocks on the door, and Suzy tells him to wait a second. She quickly tells Norm to hide, then goes to open the door. Jeremy asks Suzy if she's seen his lucky baseball bat, and she tells him that there is nothing in her room, moving in front of Norm, who is pretending to be a lamp. Jeremy asks is she's hiding anything, as she is acting suspicious. She replies with 'no,' there is a short pause, then she said 'get outta my room.' Jeremy tells Suzy that she's a handful, leaves and Norm takes the lamp shade off. He tells Suzy that he's the light at the party, who then gets annoyed with him. Back on Channel 3, special guest Dave has been knocked out, probably by the jugglers, and everyone else on stage is looking down at him, concerned. Back on Channel 5, André Guilbaud tells the viewers that he's ready for anything against Buford's criticism. A scene then shows Buford shouting at him about putting tofu on a lasagna and Guilbaud explains that he's upping it, but Buford just kicks the lasagna off the table. Guilbaud tells the viewers that he had lots to learn, then started to cry. Back on Channel 6, Roger is talking to his car, telling it that they've looked all over Metro-berg, but there is still no sign of Professor Nibbles. He then asks it if it has any ideas. Katt Karr meows at him. Rodger then asks how a saucer of milk is going to work, but agrees because 'you're the car.' Back on Channel 4, Jeremy asks Suzy why she's outside with a lumpy table. (The table looks a lot like Norm.) She tells Jeremy that it's a lemonade stand, which just confuses Jeremy further. "Lemonade stand? Where's the lemonade?" he asked. She said that she drank all of it. Jeremy tells Suzy, again, that she is a handful, and walks away. Norm then comes over holding some lemonade, and Suzy complains that they just lost a customer. She then demands that Norm helps her fix the lumpy table. Back on Channel 5, Buford tells the audience that some people think he's too harsh sometimes, but here's how he sees it: *Disgusting *Utter garbage *Raw sewage on a plate Each of these points are done in a different scene. He then tells the audience that he's just trying to improve their talent. He then walks up to one of Guilbaud's olives and hits it with a spatula. Back on Channel 6, Roger tells Katt Karr that they had almost caught Professor Nibbles. Professor Nibbles then throws a ball of yarn down another street and Katt Karr chases it. Roger gets annoyed about this. Back on Channel 3, special guest Dexter Thompson is playing on his chocolate harmonica, then eats it. Back on Channel 7, Ducky MoMo is still lost and can't find the bridge, despite the kids saying that the bridge is behind him. the kids are growing with frustration. Back on Channel 2, the commercials are on. There are two hungry kids sitting at a table. Suddenly, Meap flies down in a UFO. The girl asks if he's got them something fun to eat, and he replies with 'Meap! Meap!' Two bowls of 'Meap's Carbonated Goulash' then flies down from the UFO, and they start eating happily. They thank Meap, who then flies up off the screen. They both start laughing out foam. Back on Channel 5, there is a commercial about the Fireside Girls, showing them doing some cool stuff on a ship. One of them manages to beat a fully grown man in an arm wrestling contest. It goes on to ask you to join, then Isabella tells you that they also have sleepovers. On Channel 15, a show called Dancing with the Bears shows how long two celebrities: Vance Ward and Bob Webber can dance with a bear. They also had special guest judge Sherman from Love Händel. Back again to Channel 2, it shows as Baljeet rides away from a yacht in a speedboat. Baljeet tells her that there is nothing to be afraid of, then the yacht explodes. Back again on Channel 3, the musical band, Bicentennial Crab, play their number as Klimpaloon and Giant floating baby head dance, enjoying the music. Back again on Channel 4, Jeremy and Suzy are looking up into the sky, after Norm has gone back into space. Jeremy tells Suzy that he's really gone, but he was a lot of trouble. He then tells her that, deep down, he's 'gonna miss that big guy,' and Suzy tells him that she's going to stay outside for a minute. When Jeremy's gone, Suzy tells Norm that he can come out now, and Norm pops up over the wall. He then tells Suzy that he's got fireworks, which he probably used to pretend he flew up into space. Suzy then tells Norm that he's a handful. Back again on Channel 5, André Guilbaud understands what Buford was trying to teach him. He said that he had used his teachings. The camera then turns to show Buford under a pot of spaghetti. He tells the audience that he couldn't be prouder. On Channel 13, there is a news report about a giant meteor which will hit the Earth at 9:00pm. It then goes on to ask why a horse is stuck in a bookcase, and that the news story would be broadcasted at 10:00pm Back again on Channel 6, Roger finally captured Professor Nibbles for his crimes. He has trouble making up another metaphor, so just said "Thanks for the help, Katt Karr." They both then look towards Katt Karr, who spits out a hairball. Rodger then tells Professor Nibbles to pretend that they didn't see that. Back on Channel 7, Ducky MoMo is looking at a candy wrapper and thinks it's the bridge. The kids are getting really angry because Ducky MoMo still hasn't found the bridge. Back again on Channel 2, Baljeet is talking with, yet, another woman. He tells her that the invasion turned out to just be a big misunderstanding. The woman then asks if that means they're safe now, and Baljeet replies with "That depends. Do you want more Carbonated Goulash?" They both laugh, and foam comes out of their mouths. The woman then says "I don't get it." As Ferb turns off the TV, Phineas asks what Candace thinks of Ferb TV. Candace, looking bored, quickly goes to get Mom. Phineas tells Ferb that he thinks she liked it, unaware that it was getting zapped by a ray of light, which obliterated it. Candace then came back with Mom, saying it's on top of the TV. Mom then asked what she was supposed to be looking at. Perry then came into the room. Phineas then said that Perry is a handful. Transcript Songs *''That's the Norm'' *''Ducky MoMo Theme Song'' *''Doof 'N' Puss Theme Song'' (Instrumental) End Credits There was a long commercial of Meap's Carbonated Goulash that Dr. Doofenshmirtz suddenly enters the studio room that the narrator says Doofenshmirtz is doing this just because he didn't appear in the show. Doofenshmirtz tries to denies that he wants to be the commercial, that the narrator tells him to leave to studio room. Gallery Running Gags I know what we're gonna do today None. The "Too Young" Line None. Ferb's Line Whatcha doin'? None. Hey, where's Perry? None. Perry's entrance to his lair None. Evil Jingle None. Memorable Quotes Background Information * Heinz Doofenshmirtz breaks the fourth wall by attempting to get on screen during the credits. * This is Meap's second appearance in Season 3. * It's been revealed Isabella wears her red bow under her Fireside beret. * This is one of the few episodes with the least running gags. * Ferb TV channels: :*Channel 2: Dr. Ninja Baljeet :*Channel 3: The Klimpaloon and Giant Floating Baby Head Hour :*Channel 4: That's the Norm :*Channel 5: Your Cooking STINKS and so do YOU! :*Channel 6: Katt Karr :*Channel 7: Ducky MoMo :*Channel 13: News :*Channel 15: Dancing with the Bears Production Information * International Premieres * February 10, 2012 (Disney Channel Asia) * March 10, 2012 (Channel 13 Chile) * May 13, 2012 (Klutz Russia) * June 4, 2012 (Klutz Poland) Errors *In the close-up of Isabella putting her beret on, her red bow is much smaller in size. *The Narrator from Dancing with the Bears said that Sherman is from an 80's band but the truth is he's really from a 90's band. Continuity * This is the fifth episode with only Ferb's name. Others were "Invasion of the Ferb Snatchers", "Tour de Ferb", "Ferb Latin", and "Excaliferb". Curiously, all of them have been of the third season except for "Invasion of the Ferb Snatchers". * Baljeet was called "Dr. Baljeet" ("Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension") * Klimpaloon appears again. ("Phineas and Ferb Summer Belongs to You!" and "Bullseye!") * The theme song and narrator in Katt Karr is similar to "Doof 'N' Puss Theme Song". * The Giant floating baby head makes another appearance. * Ducky MoMo makes another appearance in this episode as well is theme song was heard again. ("Nerds of a Feather") * Second time someone questions the use of a lumpy table. ("Canderemy") * Two of the kids from the Skiddley Whiffers commercial made another appearance at the Meap Carbonated Goulash commercial. * Vance Ward, Bob Webber and Sherman (Swampy) from Love Händel made an appearance in the "Dancing With the Bears" commercial. * The phrase "Holy Guacamole" was said again. ("A Real Boy") * The Horse in the Bookshelf from "What A Croc!" made an appearance in a news report. * This is the third episode with no Doofenshmirtz/Perry subplot. ("Phineas and Ferb Get Busted!" and "Isabella and the Temple of Sap") * Isabella's sash has an "I Just Saw A Cute Boy" patch, referring to Phineas. ("Isabella and the Temple of Sap") * This the second time Baljeet is seen wearing a ninja suit. ("Quietest Day Ever") Allusions * Dora the Explorer - 'The show, Ducky MoMo, seems to be a parody of this show. * Dancing with the Bears is a spoof title of the dance show, ''Dancing with the Stars. * Buford's show, Your Food Stinks and So Do You, as well as the personality he displays, alludes to Gordon Ramsay, a famous chef known for his harsh methods. * Baljeet's show may be a reference to The Adventures of Dr. McNinja, Doctor Who, and/or Ninja Turtles. * '''South Park - Norm ending the song of the show, "That's the Norm" saying, "I'm Me" is an allusion to a South Park episode named "Butters's Very Own Episode," that episode was entirely protagonist by the secondary character Butters, who, after the song that introduced the episode said, "That's me." * Tiny Toon Adventures - The plot of the cast participating in spoofs of bad cable TV programs may be a nod to the episode, "K-Acme TV". * ALF - "That's the Norm," a sitcom about an alien robot, seems to be a parody of this show about a wisecracking, troublesome extraterrestrial visitor whose presence has to be kept a secret from people. * "That's the Norm" is a parody of famous sitcoms, that are known for using laugh tracks and catch phrases * The people in the semi-truck chasing Baljeet in his "Doctor Ninja" show are a reference to the 1980's Mel Gibson movie, "Mad Max." * The "Katt Karr" is a reference to the talking automobile K.I.T.T. from Knight Rider. ''The name even references K.A.R.R., the "evil twin" counterpart of K.I.T.T. * '''UHF -' They make a TV channel with strange shows, just like George in UHF. * 'Batman -' Roger's show, Katt Karr, seems to allude to Batman, whose car looks like him, and because he has a costumed nemesis. Cast *Vincent Martella as Phineas *Ashley Tisdale as Candace *Thomas Sangster as Ferb *Alyson Stoner as Isabella *Dan Povenmire as Dr. Doofenshmirtz (Voice only) *Jeff "Swampy" Marsh as Major Monogram *Dee Bradley Baker as Perry *Kari Wahlgren as Suzy *John Viener as Norm *Maulik Pancholy as Baljeet *Bobby Gaylor as Buford *Mitchel Musso as Jeremy *John O'Hurley as Roger *Lorenzo Lamas as Meap *Additional voices: Dee Bradley Baker, Jeff "Swampy" Marsh, Kari Wahlgren, Sabrina Carpenter, Dilshed Vadsaria, Corey Burton, Jennifer Grey, Patrick J. Rafferty, Danny Jacob, Django Marsh, Jennifer Hughes :: designates a character that did not appear in this episode References }} Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 episodes Category:Baljeet Category:Norm Category:Suzy Johnson Category:Jeremy Johnson Category:Buford Van Stomm Category:Meap